


Steel and Vanilla

by Haru (amearare)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rust, M/M, Undercover, Unsafe Sex
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru
Summary: ジンジャー×潜入捜査官時代のクラッシュと、クラッシュのみた夢の話。未来の記憶。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Ginger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Steel and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年に頒布したTRUE DETECTIVEの短編小説同人誌より。「鉄とバニラ」改題。内容に変更はありません。

乾いた雨の跡がついた窓から、遠くの空で時折、雲の底を光らせている稲光が見える。夕暮れ時で辺りは薄暗く、室内の空気はじっとりと重く湿っていた。  
降ってきそうだな、と部屋の向こうからジンジャーが言い、古いエアコンのスイッチを入れた。苦鳴のような、がたぴしした音に続いて、冷気が下りてきて、ラストの首筋をさあっと撫でた。ラストは目を閉じて、その人工の、よそよそしい冷たい風を浴びた。  
冷蔵庫の扉を開ける音が聞こえ、目を開けて音のした方を見ると、ビール飲むか、と男が肩越しに振り向いて尋ねた。ラストは、というかクラッシュは（ここではラスティン・コールを名のることはできないので）いや、今はいい、と答え、シャワーを浴びる、と言ってシーツをめくり、ベッドから足を下ろして床に立つ。部屋は電灯が消されているので外よりも暗く、開けたままの冷蔵庫から漏れるあかりに、こちらを見ている男の顔がぼんやりと照らし出されている。  
クラッシュは男のかたわらを通り過ぎ、狭苦しいバスルームに入る。バスタブの中に立って、シャワーのコックをひねり、まだ冷たいのにもかかわらず、ほとばしる水の下に立つ。目を閉じて、次第に熱を帯びる水の温度と、皮膚の表面を流れ下る水の感触を味わっていると、前ぶれもなくバスルームの扉が開く音がする。なんだ、と目を閉じたままクラッシュは言う。口を開いた拍子に入ってきた湯が、喉を生ぬるく滑り落ちて行く。答えはなく、シャワーカーテンのレールがかしゃかしゃと鳴って、男の両手が腰を強く掴む。なあ、と頭のうしろで、男の低い声がする。あんた、すげえ良かった。しようぜ、ここで。もう一回。  
クラッシュは右手を伸ばしてコックをひねり、シャワーを止めた。男の両手を振り払いながら身体を反転させる。両目に湯が入ってぼやける視界を、ゆっくりとした瞬きでくっきりさせる。男の顔はすぐ間近にあり、大きく見開いた目が自分を見ている。剃り上げた頭をいくつもの水滴が滑り落ちていて、むきだしの肩や腕も濡れている。クラッシュは目元だけで笑う。来いよ。お前もシャワーを浴びればいい。そう言って、男の右腕をつかんで引く。男はいざなわれるままにバスタブの縁を乗り越える。ジンジャーは、もとより何も身に着けていないので、クラッシュは遠慮なく再びコックをひねって、熱い湯を思い切りほとばしらせ、自分と男とを、小さな空間に閉じこめる。

雷鳴が鳴り響き、暗がりのどこかで、電話機が小さく、悲鳴のような音を立てて鳴るのが聞こえる。結局、バスルームでは身体を洗っただけで何もしなかった。狭すぎて、無理矢理なにかをしようとするなら、バスルーム中が水びたしになってしまいそうだった。ジンジャーは、それでも構わないという風だったが、クラッシュは笑いながらそれをいなして、安っぽい石鹸を泡立て、それを互いの身体に塗りつけた。熱い湯で白い泡を洗い流し、湯気でもうもうとしたバスルームを出た。出た途端に、乱暴にベッドへと押しやられ、後ろからのしかかられてシーツの上にうつぶせに倒れる。予想はついていたので、クラッシュはすぐに身体を反転させ、両脚を開いて、空いた空間に男の身体を入れさせた。さっきは顔を見ずにセックスをした。この男に言うつもりはなかったが、彼がどんな顔をして自分を抱いているのか、見てみたいと思っていた。  
ジンジャーとは、少し前に知り合った。この男は、頭が切れるとは言い難かったが、勘が良くて度胸があった。面倒な見栄やプライドを抱かず、己の欲望を忠実に追いかけるタイプだ。自分の能力の及ばないことについては、割合素直に他人の意見を聞いたし、こちらがあきれるほどに迂闊な一面もあったが、薬の影響下にない時には、すばしこくて、まあまあ腕っぷしも強かった。要するに、ごく平均的な悪党と言える。この世界で生きる人間らしく用心深かったが、物事の細部や裏の裏までを読み通すような洞察力や、忍耐力には欠けていた。  
身体を拭いていなかったので、シーツはすぐに水気を吸い込んで重く湿ったが、自分も、自分にのしかかる発情した男も、そんなことを気に病む性格ではなかった。  
  
暗い、とクラッシュは言う。両脚は深く折り曲げられていて、中に入ってきたばかりの男が頭上で呻く。クラッシュの左側に、カーテンのかかっていない窓があり、ひっきりなしにガラスを打つ雨の音が響いてくる。時折、弱いフラッシュが焚かれたように、ぼんやりと室内を照らす稲光のほかには、部屋は闇に沈んでいる。  
クラッシュはシーツの上で頭を動かし、右側の、鉄でできた粗末なサイドテーブルに乗った、小さな卓上照明に目を向ける。右手を頭上に伸ばしてスイッチを探ると、男が深くまで突き入れてきて、思わず息をのむ。  
スイッチを探り当て、親指で押すと、あかりがはじけ、室内用には似つかわしくない、白く容赦のない光が目を射る。右手で照明をずらして、光を顔から遠ざける。男が中で動きはじめ、折り曲げた両脚をつかむ男の両手に、強い力がかかる。  
規則正しく息を吐き出しながら、クラッシュは男の顔を見上げる。男は奇妙に集中した表情を浮かべて、不規則なリズムで強くクラッシュの中を穿つ。動くたびに、あかりに照らされた男の顔には微妙な陰影ができる。伸ばしている最中なのだという、男の赤みがかった顎鬚に向かって、こめかみから幾筋もの水滴が流れ落ちる。  
いいか、とクラッシュは尋ねる。  
ああ、いい、と男は言う。あんたいい、いいよ。  
男は瞬きを忘れたように目を見開いて、クラッシュを見下ろしている。男の性器に前立腺を刺激されて、思わず腰が跳ね、クラッシュはこらえそこねた声を小さくもらす。  
欲望だ。この男のなかにあるのはそれだけ。蔑みも哀れみもない。知り合って間もない人間に対して、今のところはろくに猜疑心さえも抱いていない。とてもいい、とクラッシュは思う。わかりやすくて、とてもいい。  
両腕を伸ばして男の首のうしろに回し、引き寄せて囁く。「もっとだ。もっと強く」そうして、ジンジャーの瞳の中に、欲望があふれるのを見る。煮溶かされ、ふつふつと泡を立てながら次第に飴色に変わっていく砂糖のような、熱い欲望。  
内側を何度も、強く突かれながら、クラッシュはその欲望に押し流されるようにして、自分も腰を動かし、男の首筋に自分の首筋をすりつけ、耳朶に歯を立てて、意味をなさない声を耳に吹き込んでやる。  
ジンジャーが上ずった声で言う、なあ、ここか、あんた、気持ち、いいのか。  
気持ちいい、と笑みを含んだ声でクラッシュは答える。ああ、ああ。そう、そこだ。もっと。もっと。  
久し振りに、何かに満ち足りた思いに全身を浸されて、ラストは達する。

どこか遠くで雷が鳴っている。くぐもった、車のエンジンのような低い音。  
ラストは目を閉じている。後頭部に枕の、裸の肩の下にシーツの感触を感じる。熱い。まわりの空気が熱いのか、それとも自分の身体が熱いのか、区別がつかない。  
誰かが、自分のそばにしゃがんでいる気配がする。よく知っている誰か。よく知っているはずの誰かだ。その誰かが言う、口を開けろ。  
ラストは重いまぶたをゆっくりとこじ開ける。部屋は薄暗く、視界はぼんやりと霞んでいて、かたわらに膝をついているのが誰なのかわからない。ぴりぴりとした、苛立ちと緊張のあいだのような空気が伝わってくる。  
どうして、とラストは尋ねる。  
いいから、口を開けろ、と男は言う。さとすような、それでいて焦れているような声音で。  
どういうわけか、まぶたがとても重くて、これ以上目を開けていられない。ラストはあきらめて目を閉じる。かわりに、言われたとおりに唇を開く。すると、冷たい金属の感触が、薄く開いた歯列をこじ開けて入ってくる。  
つめたく冷えたステンレスの味。それから、つめたくて白く、甘い、バニラの味。  
それはすぐに口のなかで溶けて、喉の奥にすべり落ちて消えて行く。スプーンが、歯に当たってかちりと鳴りながら出て行き、ラストは、甘い、と呟く。甘い。もっと、と言うか、言わないかのうちに、再び口のなかにそれが押し込まれ、よく知っているはずの誰かは、ラストが良く知っているはずの声で、これなら食えるって言ったろと呟く。  
ぴりぴりとした空気はほんの少しだけやわらぎ、けれども完全に消えることはない。ラストはそのこともよく知っている。面倒だ、と思い、喉をすべり落ちる冷たい甘さをぼんやりと意識しながら、少しだけ愉快な気持ちになる。  
どこか遠くで、雷が鳴っている。  
  
目が覚めると、ジンジャーが身体の上に折り重なるようにして眠っていた。いつの間にかエアコンは停止していて、室内の空気は淀んで蒸し暑い。  
ジンジャーの身体の下から這い出すと、男は喉の奥でうなるような声を立てた。  
エアコンのスイッチをいれなおすと、喘鳴のような音に続いて、埃の匂いのする冷気が吹き下ろしてくる。クラッシュは暗い窓ガラスに目を向ける。雨はまだ降っているようだが、雷鳴は止んでいる。さっきまで、なにかの夢を見ていたような気がするが、どんな夢だったのか思い出せない。妙な夢だったという感触だけが残っている。  
身体が汗でべとついていて不快だった。ベッドのきしむ音がして、ジンジャーが起き抜けのしゃがれた声で、熱いと呻いた。シャワーを浴びると声をかけて、クラッシュはバスルームに入った。汗を洗い流して部屋に戻ると、男はベッドの縁に腰かけて缶ビールを飲んでいた。ジンジャーは、俺も浴びてくると言って、缶ビールを手に持ったまま腰を上げ、冷蔵庫に入ってるから好きに飲んでくれと言い残してバスルームに消える。  
クラッシュは冷蔵庫に歩み寄って扉を開けた。 缶ビールが数本と、何が入っているのか定かではないタッパーがいくつか。トルティーヤの入ったビニールのパックがひとつ。クラッシュは缶ビールを一本取り出して扉を閉め、プルタブを引いて、冷たく泡立つ液体を喉に流し込んだ。それから、ふとした好奇心にかられ、冷蔵庫の上部についた、冷凍室の小さな扉を開けて内部をのぞき込んだ。  
氷の入った製氷皿がひとつ。冷凍のマカロニらしきアルミホイルの容器がひとつ。それから、アイスクリームの入った、小ぶりの紙容器がひとつ。丸い筒型をしたそれの周囲には、びっしりと白く霜がついていたが、それがバニラの風味をうたっているのは読み取れた。  
ふいにクラッシュは、口のなかに覚えのない味が広がるのを感じた。白く、甘く、冷たいなにかが、口のなかで溶けて喉をすべり落ちて行く。かちりとかすかな金属音を鳴らして、歯に当たりながら出て行くスプーンの、冷えたステンレスの味。  
クラッシュは冷凍室の扉を閉め、小さな冷蔵庫に寄りかかった。手に持った缶の中でビールが揺れて泡立ち、音を立てて弾けるので、中身がこぼれないように缶を冷蔵庫の上に置く。喉の奥から笑いがこみ上げてきて、クラッシュは冷蔵庫に体重を預け、声を出して笑った。  
おかしいことなど何もなかったが、笑わずにはいられなかった。

ジンジャーがシャワーを浴びてバスルームから出てみると、クラッシュが冷蔵庫にもたれるようにして笑っていた。この男とは知り合ってまだ日が浅かったが、頭が切れて腕の立つ、頼りにできる奴だと思っていた。  
笑みを見せはするが、決して陽気な男ではなかったので、その男が、なにがおかしいのか声を立てて笑っているのを見て少し驚く。どうかしたのか、と声をかけると、男は笑いながら、なんでもない、と言い、冷蔵庫の上に置かれていた缶ビールを手に取って中身を一息にあおった。空になった缶を再び冷蔵庫の上に置いた時には、もう男は笑っていなかった。ただ唇だけが、かすかに笑みの形に歪められていて、けれどもそれはいつものこの男の顔だったので、ジンジャーの怪訝な思いはすぐに消え、以降、この男と何かと付き合うようになっても、その腑に落ちない感じは意識の底に沈んだままだった。  
ただ何年か経って、この男が、麻薬取締局の捜査官に撃たれて死んだと聞かされたときにはじめて、そういえばあんなこともあったという思いとともに、漠然とこの時のクラッシュの笑い声を思い出しただけだった。


End file.
